Shadows of Doubt
by GEM8
Summary: COMPLETE! The Gang is getting ready for a bill signing and Abbey is very unsure about the whole idea. Set in Season 1. Please read and review
1. Californa Trip and Everyday DC

Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Aaron Sorkin Et al I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Author's Note: This was the first WW fan fic I ever wrote but not the first I posted. This has no relation to the finale. I didn't even know what the finale was going to be when I wrote this. And I know that one character in this story shouldn't have Bartlet as their last name, but I couldn't think of anything else so forgive me. I say it's a modern marriage. When you read you'll see what I mean Thanks to AJ for all her help. Feedback is a good thing. Please do not archive without asking me.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
"Shadows of Doubt"  
  
By: GEM  
  
Los Angles 8:00PM PST  
  
"Lilly, you know this is not one of my favorite places to be", the First Lady said to her Chief of Staff as they walked down the aisle.  
  
"I know, Abbey but she made Nationals and, I know she means a lot to you and the President", Lilly said as they were shown to their seats by the Secret Service.  
  
"I promised her I would come watch if she made it to National even it her grandfather couldn't, The First Lady said to her Chief of Staff.  
  
"The bill signing really has them busy doesn't it", Lilly said.  
  
"Yes, it does Lilly and since the President and her parents couldn't be here, it is now our job to cheer her on." Abbey responded as the competition began.  
  
Washington D.C. 11:00PM EST  
  
"DONNA! Where the hell is it?" barked Josh.  
  
Donna ran into Josh's office, "where the hell is what?" she asked  
  
"The list."  
  
"What list?"  
  
"The guest list for the bill signing, I need it for the staff meeting", Josh said frantically.  
  
"Oh, you mean the napkin? I threw it out when I cleaned up your lunch." She said playfully, as she walked out of his office and went over to her desk.  
  
"DONNA!" Josh yelled as he went over to her desk.  
  
"Relax would you it's right here," Donna handed Josh a piece of paper, "I put it on some respectable paper."  
  
"Thank you, Donna," Josh said sarcastically as he walked out of the bullpen and headed to Leo's office.  
  
Leo looked at the senior staff; it was another long night in the West Wing. The gun control bill that banned KTW's was along time in coming as well as a personal mission of this Administration because of a young, energetic Presidential aide named, Charlie Young. "Sam," came Leo's voice "how are you coming with the speech?"  
  
"Sam is doing well, he'd do even better if he used punctuation." Toby responded.  
  
"Thank you, Toby", Sam said, "it's almost done Leo"  
  
"Okay" Leo said. "Josh", Leo turned his attention to the Deputy Chief of Staff "Who do we have on the guest list?"  
  
"We have Senators Woods and Moore; Charlie has asked me to pass along that his sister, Dina, will be unable to attend, because of school."  
  
"Okay", Leo replied "CJ"  
  
CJ turned her attention to the Chief of Staff. "Yeah?"  
  
"You can let the press know that the ceremony will start at 3:00 PM, in the Rose Garden. You can release the guest list but let them know that the Senators will be unavailable for comment."  
  
"Okay", CJ responded "but"....  
  
"Why", Josh chimed in.  
  
"They have a caucus right after the bill signing so they have to leave right when it's finished, Okay".  
  
"Anything else," CJ asked.  
  
"No," Leo responded, everyone go home get some sleep, and will get back to work tomorrow.  
  
As the staff walked out of Leo's office, they echoed good nights to him and to each other. Leo then walked over to the coat rack, got his coat and walked out of his office.  
  
Los Angles 10:00 PM PST  
  
Annie Bartlet stepped off the podium after her coach and teammates. They had just received the silver medal. "Coach Mitchell, Have you seen my grandmother," Annie asked. Annie had her back to the crowd of people and did not see the First Lady walking toward her.  
  
"Turn around Annie," Coach Mitchell said.  
  
Annie looked at her Coach confused but did what she said. As she turned around, Annie saw her grandmother walking towards her. Annie quickly run into her grandmother and received a congratulatory hug. "What a beautiful performance, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you," Abby said softly.  
  
As Annie backed away from her grandmother she looked around the auditorium. Abbey had seen this look before, a look of disappointment. Before Annie could ask the question that the disappointment had written on her face, Abbey spoke up. "He couldn't come, sweetheart, but I did call him and he told me to tell that his is very proud of you and that he will see you soon."  
  
"I understand," Annie said.  
  
"Annie," Abbey said, "I talked to your coach and made arrangements so that you could say with me tonight is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great", Annie said as she picked up her bag, took her grandmother's hand and follow the Secret Service to the waiting limo.  
  
Abbey and Annie had just gotten into the hotel room, when Abbey noticed that Annie still looked upset. "Honey, what's wrong?" Annie did not reply. "Annie," Abbey called her name again this time with more concern in her voice "what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing", replied Annie weakly.  
  
"Oh, now I know you better than that, what is it? What's bothering you?" Abbey asked as she went over to her granddaughter.  
  
"I wish Mom and Dad where here," she said with a tear in her eye.  
  
Abbey took her into her arms and helped her over to the bed, "I know, I wish they were here too, but they had to work, so I came."  
  
"I know but it's not the same", she replied now completely consumed in her emotions. Abby held her in her arms until she stopped crying and then she helped her into bed and gave her a kiss goodnight. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep but after tonight, it is possible that neither of them would sleep the same way again. 


	2. Blood Painted Reality

They all saw it; no one could move even the Secret Service agents were frozen in disbelief. The gun was pointed directly at the President. The First Lady and the President's senior staff were all in shock and unable to move then the sound of a firecracker rang out.  
  
No! Abby came out of shock long enough to see her husband fall to the ground, in the White House Rose Garden. "JED," screamed Abby, everything around her was in slow motion, "JOSIAH!" Abbey knelt down next to her husband, he was shot in the chest and there were two Secret Service agents dead next to him, dead. She tried to control the bleeding but she felt someone pull her away she tried to fight it but it was too strong. "ABBEY", came Leo's voice "don't fight me" he said in a stern but gentle tone as he pulled her away.  
  
Abbey couldn't see her husband's face as Leo pulled her away the only thing she saw was the blood on her hands. 


	3. Concerned Family and Friends and the Whi...

Abbey woke up screaming, "JED!" she looked around the room confused and in a cold sweat.  
  
Annie rose from bed quickly at the sound of her grandmother's voice, "Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm fine Honey, go back to sleep."  
  
"Are you sure?" Annie asked.  
  
"I'm sure, now don't worry about me, go back to sleep," Abby replied in a motherly fashion. Annie knew better something was wrong but she wasn't going to press it any further, she would find out soon enough.  
  
"Good Morning" CJ said as she reached the podium to start the morning briefing. "I just want to go over the schedule for this afternoon. The President will sign the so-called "Young Bill" this afternoon at 3Pm, in the Rose Garden. The bill of course is named after Rita Young, the late mother of presidential aid Charles Young. The bill prohibits among other things the use or sale of KTW's or what are commonly known as cop killer bullets."  
  
"CJ" Danny Concannon raised his voice cheerfully.  
  
"Yes Danny" acknowledged CJ.  
  
"Will Charlie's sister Deana be attending this afternoon?"  
  
"Deana will not be attending because she has a conflict in her class schedule however senators Moore and Woods will be attending this afternoon, responded CJ. "I also been asked to remind you that you are to remain in the designated press area and are not to direct questions to the President or any of the guests." I take any question you may have now, said CJ cheerfully as hands shot into the air.  
  
"Katie" CJ called out.  
  
"CJ, will The First Lady be attending this afternoon? Katie asked.  
  
"No, I don't believe so as we speak the First Lady is on her way back from Los Angles", responded CJ.  
  
"What was she doing in LA?" Liz shouted.  
  
"She was attending a gymnastics competition the President's granddaughter entered, said CJ. All of the sudden the room erupted into questions about the competition; CJ finally broke through the uproar. "Folks, I really can't say anything more on this matter but I will have more news for you later today, thank you" CJ said as she stepped off the podium and walked out of the press room.  
  
"How was the trip?" Jed asked his wife on the way back to The White House. Abbey did not reply. Jed put his hand on her arm she turned to him and grabbed onto his hand. "Abbey, is everything alright/", Jed asked.  
  
"Everything is fine." Abby replied with a quiver in her voice as the car pulled up to the west wing entrance. Donnie opened the car door. Jed helped Abbey out of the car; it was obvious to him that something was wrong. Abbey was quite emotional and had not let go of his hand since they left the airport.  
  
"Abbey, honey, what's wrong? Jed asked, as they walked in the door.  
  
She leaned over to him with tears in her eyes and said, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay." Jed responded with concern, as they walked towards the Oval office. Jed Bartlet helped his wife to the couch as they entered to the Oval Office; the First Lady was still visibly shaken.  
  
"Abbey", Jed called out. She jumped at the sound of his voice; this reaction didn't go unnoticed. "Abbey, what's going on?"  
  
"Sit down Jed, please", she said urgently and with some fear. Jed sat down next to his wife and took her hand and then she told him about the dream.  
  
"No wonder she was so emotional," he thought as she finished. "Abbey", Jed said when she finished the job of the Secret Service is to protect the President and his family and they're good at it."  
  
"I know but that still doesn't give me a lot of confidence and this has really stuck with me, she replied.  
  
"I know but its going to be okay," he reassured her.  
  
"Sam this is a nice piece of work", Leo McGarry commented.  
  
"Yeah, I think you capture the President's position on gun control nicely", Josh said. Although I hate to disagree I think you could have been a little harder in the B section." Toby said dryly but quickly added "I like it and you finally used punctuation."  
  
The staff all laughed at Toby's last comment they were having a final meeting in Leo's before they showed the final draft of the speech to the President "Okay", Leo interjected, "We don't have a lot of time so let's try to keep our eye on the ball. CJ is the press ready for this afternoon?" Leo asked turning his attention to the White House Press Secretary.  
  
"I think so, the press will start to gathering in the Rose Garden at 2:30. I have told them no questions to the President or the guests."  
  
"Okay sounds like we're ready. The President will meet with us soon to go over everything Is there anything else?" Leo looked around the room to see if any of the staff had something to add. "Okay then we're done." Leo said. With that the staff got up and left Leo's office.  
  
Abbey had come to the conclusion that her husband was right. She shouldn't worry about the dream but she couldn't help but think about it. Their conversation had now shifted to Annie and the day's upcoming events. "She was great Jed it's to bad the bill signing fell the way it did", Abby said proudly.  
  
"Yeah I real proud of her", Bartlet replied.  
  
"Have you seen this afternoon's speech yet? She asked.  
  
"No, not yet. The staff coming by to go over it", he said as Leo walked in the door. "Leo" the President said cheerfully.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mr. President, hello Abbey, Congratulations I heard Annie did very well."  
  
"Yes she did," the First Lady replied.  
  
"We are very proud of her," the President added moving from behind his desk. Leo turned to the First Lady and said, "Wasn't she supposed to come back with you."  
  
"Yes, but she decided to stay and go back with the team instead. It probably for the best it looks like we're gonna be busy the next few days with everything that is going on," she said.  
  
"Probably a good idea." Leo said in agreement. "Oh, Mr. President we are to go over the speech anytime"  
  
"Okay Leo, Lets meet in the Roosevelt Room in fifteen minutes," Bartlet replied.  
  
"Very well Sir anything else?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, thank you"  
  
"See in fifteen minutes sir"  
  
Leo started out the door when Abbey urgently said, "Yes!"  
  
Leo turned around and looked at the First Lady, "Abbey, What is it?"  
  
Leo asked.  
  
"We have to cancel the bill signing." The President shot his wife a look.  
  
"Why?" Leo asked.  
  
Abbey looked at Jed as to apologize for what she was about to say. He caught the look and said gently but firmly "Abbey, I will be fine"  
  
"No, you won't!" She fired back. Leo looked questionably at both of them, he had know idea what was going on.  
  
The President caught the look on his chief of Staff 's face and said mockingly "She thinks someone is going to try to kill me this afternoon.  
  
"WHAT?! And you did think that it was important to tell me about this." Leo shot back he was letting the President, his best friend know that he was not happy being left out of this loop.  
  
"Listen you two," Bartlet said breaking through the argument, "I'm doing this bill signing, today. Now the two of you get out of here and stop worrying about me."  
  
Abbey began to say something but then thought better of it and walked out of the Oval office. Leo stayed and looked at his close friend in the eye, he knew Jed Bartlet. He knew that he knew that he was worried about but out of respect Leo didn't say a thing. Instead, he just walked out the door and took the long way back to his office. He needed to think. Leo knew that nothing would change the President's mind. As he took the last step into his office, he looked up "Abbey!" Leo said surprised to see the First Lady sitting on the couch.  
  
"Leo," Abbey said slowly "I have to tell you something, you did here the whole story in there. I really don't want him to do this thing this afternoon." As Abbey told Leo about the dream his expression changed from happiness to concern. When she finished there was a knock on the door. Leo was sitting next to her and holding onto her to offer support, he yelled toward the door, "Come on in."  
  
Josh came through the door "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, hello Mrs. Bartlet.  
  
"Hello Josh"  
  
"Leo we're ready across the hall."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a minute, please excuse us. Don't under any circumstances tell anyone in that room that I'm in a meeting with Mrs., Bartlet, understood?" Leo said in his fatherly tone.  
  
"Yes" Josh replied. He took a step back and closed the door.  
  
Leo turned his attention back to Abby. "We should tell Butterfield." Leo stated.  
  
"They'll think that I crazy because I want to cancel a bill signing, just because of a dream," Abbey replied fighting back tears.  
  
"Not Cancel Abbey, just add more security. Leo said trying to reassure the First Lady but she still looked shaken by the whole thing. He didn't want to prolong the bill signing and he knew the President didn't either. It had taken six months to get the bill through the House and the Senate. He knew the President wanted to get it done but Leo didn't want his best friend to pay for the bill by endangering his life. Leo's attention now turned back to Abbey.  
  
"Leo" Abbey said her voice giving away her panic. "I love him more than anyone I ever new. I don't know what I would do if I lost him.  
  
"Abbey, Leo said reassuringly "You are not going to loose him. I'm gonna call Butterfield and have him add some more security. We'll have him sign the bill as planned and then get him the hell out of there. You won't loose him, I promise." Leo said. Leo helped her up.  
  
She gathered herself together. "She knew that Leo wouldn't let anything happen to the love of her life." When she left Leo picked up the phone.  
  
"Ron, this is Leo McGarry."  
  
"What can I do for you Mr. McGarry.  
  
"I need a favor, no questions asked.  
  
"I'll do my best sir." "I need you to add a few Agent this afternoon. Can you do that?"  
  
"Sure." Leo could tell that Ron was uncertain with the request.  
  
"Ron, the First Lady had a dream. In the dream the President gets shot at the bill signing. She and I have tried to talk him out of it but he is not hearing us if you know what I mean." Leo explained Leo continued. If I can't talk him out of it and the First Lady can't talk him out of it, then to my knowledge we do this thing and just watch are backs and his too. Am I correct Ron?" "Yes, Sir that sounds about right." Ron voice came confidently over the telephone. Ron knew that Leo was right nobody could talk the President out of this. The only thing left for him to do was to see that Mrs. Bartlet's dream didn't come true. 


	4. The President's Bright Idea

Everyone was sitting around the table in the Roosevelt when Leo and the President walked in. The staff rose to their feet and all said good afternoon.  
  
"What do you have for me?" Bartlet asked.  
  
Toby looked up and began to speak. "Sir, Sam and I have basically written this." He picked up a bound book and handed it to Sam and he began to outline the speech.  
  
"You praise congress for coming to a bipartisan vote, and finally acknowledging that gun control legislation will help in the long fight against gun violence."  
  
Josh interrupted Sam. "But we aren't calling Congress stupid, are we?"  
  
No Josh, we aren't." Sam replied.  
  
"Okay, Just checking." CJ looked up from her notebook and at Josh.  
  
"What would we gain from calling Congress stupid?"  
  
Josh looked at CJ to see if she was kidding, he thought she was but he gave her an answer anyway. "A headache." He replied sarcastically.  
  
Before CJ could answer, Toby cut in "We are not calling Congress stupid, in fact the President is congratulating them. He also goes on to say that this bill, unlike 802, covers the safety of citizens in more detail and that he is proud of that."  
  
"Alright that is enough!" Leo said "Mr. President after today we can say that we have a gun law that makes sense and will help save people's lives.  
  
"You're right oh and Sam I liked what Leo said can we put that in the speech?"  
  
"Yes Mr. President. Before anyone could say anymore there was a knock on the door and Charlie entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. President, There is someone in your office who would like to see you."  
  
"Who is it Charlie?"  
  
"I have been asked not to say."  
  
"Really" Bartlet said energetically. Leo rolled his eyes at the comment, Bartlet continued "Charlie, I am the Commander in chief of the United States and you're not going to give me a clue as to who is in my office."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I have been asked not to give you that information."  
  
"Okay, Charlie." The President finally gave in. "We'll we finish when Sam is finished. Sam you have a half hour." The President said as he walked out the door  
  
Mrs. Landingham was working at her desk when the President entered the receiving area of the oval office.  
  
"Charlie, now can you tell me who is in my office?" Bartlet asked.  
  
"Mr. President, I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't tell."  
  
With that the President turned to his secretary. "I don't suppose that you will give me any clue." Bartlet stated, knowing full well that she wouldn't.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I have been sworn to secrecy." She replied.  
  
"Very well, thank you both so much for your help." He said sarcastically as he went into his office.  
  
When he entered the office, he noticed that his chair was turned towards the window. He shut the door and the chair moved to face him. Sitting in the chair his granddaughter Annie.  
  
"Annie! What are you doing here?" He asked, pleasantly surprised to see his granddaughter. She got up and ran to hug his grandfather. "I decided to surprise you."  
  
Bartlet released her from the bear hug and said. "I thought you were going back to Hanover with the team."  
  
"I called Mom and had her change my ticket. I paid off the service to keep them quite." She joked. "I wanted to see you." She added.  
  
"That's great! I'm glad you decided to come, but why didn't you just come back with your grandmother?" He motioned for Annie to join him on the couch.  
  
Annie continued as they sat down. "She seemed preoccupied about a dream she had the night before. I thought that maybe she just needed a chance to talk to you alone. I stayed with the team to watch some other performances the day she left and then I decided that I would come surprise you, since you couldn't come to LA  
  
"I sorry about that Annie. I really am but I had to prepare for the bill signing this afternoon."  
  
"It's alright, Grandpa, I understand." Annie responded cheerfully.  
  
"Does your grandmother know you're here?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna go see her as soon as I'm done here."  
  
"That's good. I sure she will be happy to see you."  
  
"Grandpa, is she alright? Annie asked with concern.  
  
"She's fine, Annie. She's just a little stressed about the bill signing, we all are." "Annie Why don't you come and sit next to me this afternoon?" Bartlet suggested  
  
"Really!" Annie replied with excitement.  
  
"Really," Bartlet said.  
  
"I'd love to." She replied as she got up with him and headed to the door. He opened the door and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Grandpa." She walked out the door and he closed it behind her.  
  
The Senior Staff entered the Oval office and echoed hellos to the President.  
  
"Mr. President." Sam said as Leo entered the room from his office. "I think we've this the way you want it. He handed the speech to the President.  
  
"Great Sam. But before we look at it I have great news."  
  
At this statement the Staff all got the scared puppy dog look on their faces. The last time the President had great news they all ended up eating chili in the residence.  
  
"Annie is visiting and I have asked her to come to the bill signing."  
  
"Oh, that's great sir." Everyone responded cheerfully, however, Leo looked worried.  
  
"Well I like this a lot better. Now everyone get out of my office. I'll see you all later.  
  
"Yes sir." The staff responded as they left the office. The President watched as the staff left. He noticed that his Chief of Staff was still in the room.  
  
"What's on your mind Leo?"  
  
"I'm not sure if having Annie at the bill signing in a good idea.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What if Abbey's right about the dream?"  
  
Leo we are doing this, my granddaughter is coming and that is final." Bartlet said firmly. "I'm not gonna argue with you anymore. Now get out of here I gotta get ready and so do you."  
  
"Yes sir. Leo responded as he walked out of the Oval Office. 


	5. Last Minute Changes

"Hi Grandma." Annie said sweetly as she walked into Abbey's office.  
  
"Annie, what are you doing here? I thought..."  
  
"You thought I went back with the team. Annie completed Abbey's thought.  
  
"Yes." Abbey responded.  
  
Well, I decide that since Grandpa couldn't come see me, I would come see him  
  
"That's is very nice of you sweetie but you know Grandpa is kinda busy with the bill sign this afternoon. I could see if he has some time for you later."  
  
"I already saw him." Annie replied  
  
"You did!" Abbey said surprised by what Annie had told her.  
  
"Yeah, he said I could come to the bill signing this afternoon. Isn't that great? Annie asked with excitement.  
  
Abbey hesitated for a moment and then looked at her granddaughter. "Yeah, sweetie that' s great." She responded cheerfully trying desperately to hide her fear. "Well, if we are gonna go to the bill sign I think we better go. Abbey said. She took Annie's and the walked out the door towards the Oval Office.  
  
CJ was standing by the podium getting ready to give the press some last minute information. There was more press than usual, because of the impotence of the bill. CJ didn't even recognize them all, she did notice that the Secret Service had brought in extra security.  
  
"Okay, Now that everyone looks like they are here just a couple of reminders the President will speak first, then sign the bill and give out the pens. He will not take questions." She emphasized the last part of her statement. "The Ceremony will start in about fifteen minutes." She said as stepped off the platform and into the White House.  
  
Ron Butterfield was briefing the President when the staff walked into the Oval Office. "Sir that is the reason for the extra agents." Ron concluded as Charlie entered and handed a note to Leo.  
  
"But do you really think, because we have an extra ten reporters that this is really necessary?" Bartlet asked.  
  
Leo looked at Ron for a moment. He wasn't sure if this explanation would satisfy the President or not. Toby saved Leo from having to say anything when he broke the silence.  
  
"Sir, it's just a precaution. You can never be too careful."  
  
CJ followed Toby's lead and added, "Sir, let them do what they think is best. The Press Corp is quit a bit bigger than it usually is. Not to mention that Abbey and Annie are coming as well."  
  
"You can never be too careful," Mr. President Sam added.  
  
The President looked over to his Chief of Staff. "Leo, what do you think?"  
  
"I think that they are all corrected Mr. President. Let' em do what they want."  
  
"Okay." Bartlet responded as Abbey and Annie arrived and they all prepared to leave for the Rose Garden.  
  
Annie went over and put an arm around her Grandfather. "You ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I think I am sweetie."  
  
"Jed." Came Abbey's voice. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." He said as he came up to her with Annie behind him.  
  
"Annie Would you please wait outside with everyone. I need to talk to your grandfather alone for a minute. Everyone started to exit. Leo lagged behind he had known Abbey for thirty-five years and he knew her well enough to know when she wanted to be alone.  
  
"Annie come on honey, let your grandparents alone." Leo guided her out the door and they joined the rest of the staff, including Josh who had just arrived and waited for the President.  
  
"Jed, I'm really not sure about this." Abbey said as she sat down with him on the couch.  
  
"I know but you went to Leo..."  
  
"How did you know I went to Leo?"  
  
"Because you always go to Leo when you're worried about me. Listen to me for a second, I love you nothing will ever change that." Jed took Abbey's hand and pulled her closer, kissed her ever so lightly on the lips, and looked into her eyes. "You know I wouldn't be doing this if the service thought it was to dangerous."  
  
"Yeah I know but, I still have a funny feeling about this, maybe the dream has just stuck with me. I don't know. They got up and kissed again before walking out of the Oval Office to meet Annie and the rest of the staff. 


	6. Falling Into the Shadows

CJ approached the President and staff after making a last minute check to make sure everything was ready. "Sir." CJ said as she came up to the President. "The press is ready and the Senators are seated and waiting."  
  
"Thank you CJ." The President said as the Secret Service surrounded The First Family and Senior Staff. CJ dropped back next to Leo. "Are you sure you have enough agents?" She asked looking around at the endless sea of black jackets that surrounded them.  
  
As Hail to the Chief began to play Leo turned to CJ and said. "You can never have enough." She looked at him for a moment and then nodded in agreement.  
  
Josh, Sam, Toby, and Leo took their seats. Abbey was seated between Leo and Jed. She leaned of and whispered into Leo's ear "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Abbey there are twenty-four well trained agents surrounding your husband and another twenty some odd agents in the crowd. It'll be fine." He answered as CJ approached the podium.  
  
"Good Afternoon, before we begin the ceremony I would like to introduce our guests for this afternoon: Senators John Moore and Franklin Woods." The Senators stood and were acknowledged. CJ continued. "Also joining us this afternoon is Ms. Annie Mae Bartlet, the President and First Lady's granddaughter. Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you The President of the United States, Josiah Bartlet."  
  
As the President approached the podium, CJ backed away and stood next to Annie. Before the President began to speak a scream was heard from the crowd. Everyone looked into the crowd and saw a young woman come towards the President with a gun pointed right at him.  
  
The President, his family and staff were in such shock none of them could move. The Secret Service approached the President but were not close enough to grab him before they heard first shots.  
  
The President fell on the ground right next to Abbey. She knelt down to try and control the bleeding. "Jed!" She screamed. "Josiah!!" He didn't respond and there was too much blood. He was shot in the chest and it was too much for one person to handle.  
  
Annie sat in shock looking down at her bleeding grandfather. CJ and Leo ran to help. CJ quickly took Annie in her arms and shielded her from the sight. "CJ!" Someone yelled. CJ held Annie tightly as she ran for the door. "CJ!" Danny yelled again as he came up behind her. "Danny, give me some help with her. She is in shock and I can't carrier her any further." Danny grabbed Annie out of CJ arms and they all ran for the door that Donna was holding open.  
  
Donna yelled one question over the commotion when all three were safely inside "where the Hell is the Secret Service?"  
  
"I don't know but Leo is still trying to get Mrs. Bartlet inside and the President is hurt really bad! CJ replied holding a crying Annie in her arms.  
  
"Should I go call someone?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yeah we'll probably need an ambulance."  
  
"Okay.' Donna said as she ran down the hall.  
  
Abbey was covered in blood. She couldn't control it. All of the sudden she heard Ron Butterfield yell, "GET HER OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"ABBEY!" Leo yelled from behind her. "We need to go the service will take care of him."  
  
"LEO, I can't leave him!" She said firmly.  
  
"Abbey, we have to go! It's not safe here.  
  
"I told you that before, Leo! You didn't listen to me. I knew it wasn't safe and you wouldn't listen!"  
  
"Abbey you can yell at me all you want later but we have to go now!" He pulled her off of her husband, his best friend.  
  
She began to fight him as he pulled her away. "I have to stay with him Leo. It's my JOB!"  
  
"Right now your job is to come with me." Leo insisted Come on Abigail, PLEASE don't fight me."  
  
"I have to stay..."  
  
"Abbey I have no time to argue "By this time Leo had the help of two agents and they pulled her away from the stage. Leo asked the agents to stay with the president, he thought that might make her calm down but she still fought him all the way inside.  
  
"LEO! I 'm the only one who can help him!" She yelled at her husband's Chief of Staff.  
  
"Abbey! He's DEAD!!!!!!"  
  
"NO he's not!"  
  
Leo turned and faced the First Lady. "Abigail!" Leo looked at her and the look on her face said all he needed to know. Abbey's knees began to weaken, Leo did all he could to brace her fall. He sat on the floor with her in his arms doing all he could to calm her as she shook and wept in his arms and he cried with her. She had just lost her husband, the Country had lost a President and he had lost his best friend.... 


	7. Rising Without a Shadow of a Doubt

The motorcade pulled up outside the hospital entrance. Two Secret Service agents got out of the limo followed closely by Leo McGarry and President Bartlet. As they entered the hospital. Donnie went up to the nurse at the front desk. "Excuse me, where can we fine Mrs. Bartlet?"  
  
The nurse looked up and said "You can go up the third floor waiting room. Someone will come and update you on her condition. I believe Ms. Mays is all ready waiting there."  
  
"Thank you." He replied.  
  
He motioned to the detail and began to escort the President upstairs.  
  
The President was in deep conversation with his chief of Staff as they walked upstairs. "How could this happen?"  
  
"The service did their job, Sir" Leo said calmly.  
  
"Then how come she was shot and in surgery now?"  
  
Sir she was shot in the leg. The service deflected the bullet."  
  
"That is not good enough, Leo." The President said as they entered the third floor waiting room.  
  
"Lilli have you heard anything?" Leo asked his visibly shaken counterpart.  
  
"No. They have been in about three hours now." She replied to Leo and then turned to the president. "Sir I am so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault Lilli" The President said calmly. "It's ironic though that this happen only two hours after I signed new gun legislation into law.  
  
Lilli got up out of her chair and began to pace the room. She turned around to face The President and Chief of Staff, who both had looks of concern of their faces. "Sir the service got the guy and Michelle, the head of Abbey's detail said that the guy shot because he didn't like the new law.  
  
"Lilli, Ron already gave us the report. This is not your fault there is nothing you can do right now. Will you please sit down and relax." Leo said pointed to the chair she had been sitting in. Lilli gave into her old boss and sat down.  
  
Minutes later the doctor entered the room, "Mr. President."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She will be fine sir. The bullet did do a lot of damage but I see know reason why in time she can't make a full recovery. You can sit with her until she wakes up it you would like."  
  
"Thank you, I would like too."  
  
on sweetheart open your eyes.  
  
Abbey opened her eyes to see Jed sitting at he bedside. "Jed what happened? I thought you were dead. Leo said that you were dead."  
  
"What!? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I... what happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You are in a hospital. You were shot and just got out of surgery." Jed answered as he took her hand in his.  
  
"I was shot! I thought..." She looked down at her hand expecting to see them blood stained but there was no blood. She placed her hand back into her husbands and held it tightly.  
  
"You thought what?"  
  
She turned her head and looked into his eyes. "Nothing, it must have all been a dream. I glad your with me. I thought you were dead.  
  
"Dead! No, I am not dead yet and I will never leave you. I love you too much to do that." Jed replied as he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. She knew then that she was safe. Jed was there and she was safe it was only a dream. She knew that without a shadow of a doubt. 


End file.
